


It Goes Without Saying

by AstroGold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e15 The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!, F/M, Kissing, but still canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: It's their moment, and their love shining off of that golden lagoon. (Goldie just doesn't want to admit it.)





	It Goes Without Saying

Scrooge and Goldie can hardly believe it. They did it, they really did find the Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains once and for all. All those years stuck in the glacier, the hardships of fighting a mammoth and each other (and their feelings for each other), and a century's worth of lost hope and mistrust.

It all fades out in the glow of pure liquid gold.

As Nanook saunters back to the caverns to carry on with his slumber, the two ducks slide down the ledge they're on and practically leap to the edge of the lagoon to get a closer look, whooping and hollering the whole time. They're as ecstatic as anyone can be and then some, and their laughter echoes the sentiment off the surrounding rock.

The first thing they notice when they near their treasure is the intense heat radiating from it. It's boiling hot and oh, so bright, so much so that they have to shield their eyes and take a step back, but the occasion makes it beyond worth it. They're grinning hard as they continue to bounce in place while holding onto each other's wrists.

Scrooge, in fact, is so caught up in the moment that he pulls Goldie into a grand bear hug and kisses her with all his might as he picks her up and twirls her around, that smile still playing at the corners of his beak. And why not? He has the two greatest treasures he's ever set eyes on, the best of which is currently settling into returning his kiss on instinct. Success never tasted sweeter.

Yet when her feet land on the ground once more and their beaks pull apart, Goldie stares at Scrooge dazed and slightly stunned, and he just tilts his head in soft question.

The kiss, while not entirely unwelcome, was unexpected. And while Goldie did want to find the gold anyways, the interruption of _actually_ discovering it just as she had slid off the bear into Scrooge's arms almost came as a relief. It meant she could put "them" on halt for a little while longer. Let her heart catch up with whatever her mouth had said once she had a moment to herself.

Because it's easier to tease and trick him as ex-everythings. Easier to keep the upper hand and deflect what she really wants for fear of messing things up.

Easier to put gold on that permanent pedestal.

But Scrooge doesn't want to put things on hold. Rather, he wants to share this moment with Goldie, as partners. Complicated lovers. Anything and everything they've ever been to each other in the past century or so.

Whatever she wants, he just wants it to be for _them_. For a lifetime of history. A lifetime of adventure. A lifetime of loving her despite how she vexes him at nearly every turn.

At this point, it's _their_ treasure, and _their_ moment at the end of such a long hunt, and if that alone isn't reason enough to kiss her, he doesn't know what is.

But instead of bringing up the topic of "them" once again, Scrooge pulls one of her hands in between them and kisses the back of her knuckles with a tender, understanding touch. When he peels away from her to the side to look at the lagoon again, still keeping her hand in his, he merely whispers, "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Goldie's heart starts pounding again with a deep breath as she nods.

This is...how it should be. How it's supposed to be.

She loves the gold, and he still loves her for it.

And, she realizes almost a second too late as he takes a step towards the gold, she loves him. Regardless of how much she loves _anything_ else by comparison, he still factors into her heart. A quite substantial amount, too, if she's being honest with herself, and one that deserves to be acknowledged.

Even though it just happened, that initial feeling of first seeing the lagoon resets in Goldie's mind, and a small smile grows across her face.

With a tug of her wrist, she pulls Scrooge back to her while muttering, "Come here, Sourdough."

Before he can ask questions, their beaks have found each other once more and her fingers are yanking him closer by the whiskers, threading through them with a playful touch that leaves him humming. Without saying anything, she manages to reveal her heart to him, and for now, it's enough.

Besides, with the pleasantly dreamy look Scrooge flutters into after she kisses him, Goldie knows she once again has the upper hand.

And that's how it's supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ever gonna stop writing stuff based on this episode? Probably not. :D


End file.
